Big Plans
by Kia-B
Summary: It took one push from her for him to realize he was probably a masochist. It wasn't his fault anyway, it was that idiot, Naruto's. (RTN!Hinata)
1. Maybe Masochist

Big Plans

**Author Note: I know I shouldn't be starting another story BUT guys this is different! More different than anything because it's RTN! Influenced! I really, really wanted to try it! I still have my priorities right, promise! This is why they will be shorter so it won't take as long! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Maybe Masochist

Sasuke enjoyed his days off as much as anyone. Honestly. All he wanted to do was read a book and maybe sleep but apparently his plans were changed at the sound of heavy knocking.

He padded to the door slowly hoping they would go away but when it only increased he was sure who it was. "Naru-"

The blond slipped in and slammed the door. "Oh...h-hey Sasuke!"

When the Uchiha's apathetic face didn't change, Naruto swallowed. "I messed up, man!" whispered Naruto.

"What did you do?"

He whined and rubbed his face. "You know Hinata, right? About yay high," he moved his hand wildly. "Hyuuga eyes!"

"Vaguely."

"Well, I...i-innocently wanted to help her with her stuttering b-but-"

Sasuke could tell by the way the blond was sweating that he messed up pretty bad. "What did you do?"

"The jutsu...altered her personality," he chewed his thumb. "Just a li-"

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, NARUTO!" Both men froze at the sound of the angry woman. "Bring your ass out, now!"

Sasuke crossed his arm. "Why did you come here?" He watched Naruto push against the door.

"You're mean! You make people cry! You can break jutsu easy! F-fix it-"

"GET OUT HERE!" She shouted.

Naruto begged and Sasuke sighed in agreement. He waited for Naruto to hide and opened the door. Oh, that Hyuuga. Sasuke leaned against the door frame as she fumed.

His Sharingan revolved slowly, besides her personality change and revealing attire, she was normal. "Where is he?" snapped Hinata.

"Who?"

"Don't fuck with me, Uchiha," said Hinata as she poked him pretty hard in the chest.

Sasuke walked out and closed the door. He wondered if she used her Byakugan? "I'm going to break the jutsu."

She growled and gripped his collar. "Where is Naruto? Tell me right now."

Something went off in Sasuke's head as he looked into aggressive opal eyes. He realized something... "What are you going to do if I don't?"

He liked this Hinata.

Her teeth bared as she pushed him into the door. "Do you really want to find out, Uchiha?"

Oh yeah, he liked this Hinata a lot.

He gripped her wrist. "Yes-"

Naruto muffled a scream as Sasuke and his door fell to the floor. Hinata walked inside and grabbed Sasuke's shirt before pulling him upward. "Tell me now, bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "No."

She raised her fist then paused. "Naruto?" The blond pounced up. "There you are! You're taking me out, now." She walked over and took his hand forcefully.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he tried holding onto the door frame. "H-Help meeee!"

"COME ON!" She shouted as drug the blond down the street. Sasuke stood and picked up his door.

"Hn," He grunted and propped it back up. He'll fix it later. Right now, he need to figure out when he became a masochist.

He grabbed his book and hoped the jutsu didn't wear off too soon because he had big plans for the Hyuuga heiress.

He rubbed his sore chest with a smirk. "Big plans," mumbled Sasuke as he flipped the page.

.

.

**Author Note: I never did RTN!fic and I haven't researched the character specifics but...yeah! I'm doing it and nobody can stop me! (You still love me, right? Please?)**


	2. Once Bitten, Twice Smitten

Big Plans

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Once Bitten, Twice Smitten

.

.

.

When Sasuke usually opened his eyes he was greeted by the sun not by...him. Well, typically on missions when he woke up Naruto was indeed watching him. They both found it creepy but Naruto seemed to not have control of it.

Sasuke shook those thoughts away. "What?"

"What were you dreaming about?" asked the blond.

Onyx eyes widened a fraction but kept his composure. He knew exactly what he dreamt about last night and was half-shamed to have been caught. "Nothing," answered Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Well, I ask because I dreamt of the old Hinata-chan and I think it's time to have Baa-chan help."

Oh good, so his secret was safe. Wait-

Before Sasuke could protest that damn banging started at his door. The way Naruto flinched, he knew exactly who it was. The muse of his rather interesting dream.

He didn't bother covering up. It wasn't important besides, "She knows you're here," said Sasuke.

Naruto sat up. "She's crazy jealous. You're gonna get hurt," he stood then the Uchiha raised his hand. "What?"

"I'll go."

"She's gonna kill you!" Naruto drug his thumb across his throat. Sasuke literally had to muffled his moan then walked out the room.

Before he could even get to the door, it was on the floor again. He stuffed his hands in his pajama pants. "You broke my door...twice."

She scoffed. "Bullshit."

There was that little flicker in his stomach. "What's your obsession with that idiot?"

She pushed passed him without another word. The Uchiha rubbed his temples. What kind of man enjoyed being pushed around? There was a frustrated yell from the back room. She stormed up to him. "Stop hiding him."

"What will you do, Hyuuga?" He watched in amusement as her Byakugan activated. She chose to push him into the wall by his throat since he didn't have on a shirt.

"I'll kill you," hissed Hinata.

Sasuke felt her squeeze his throat and smirked. "And...will you...find him?" He saw her eyes widened. "You need me."

"Shut the hell up!" She shouted.

Damn, he really liked this Hinata.

He pried her hands away with ease and gripped the back of her head. She frowned but it resembled more of an angry puppy. "Don't forget who I am?"

She grabbed his wrist and was a second from snapping it in half. "I don't care." He pushed her into the same wall. "Uchiha, let me go!" Within seconds Sasuke on the floor paralyzed with a victorious Hyuuga standing over him.

With her jacket hanging off her shoulder, not that it mattered since her mid-drift was showing... Sasuke decided the view was great. Her eyes widened when she noticed his lingering glaze.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" She crouched over him with a deep frown. "You fuckin-" Her words were cut off by his mouth.

He gripped her head tight so the violent woman couldn't move. She didn't know what bothered her more, the fact that he wasn't immobilized or the fact that he was bold enough to kiss her!

He groaned a bit more than was deemed normal when she bit down on his tongue without remorse. She pulled away wiping her mouth as if he was disgusting. "You're sick!"

Apparently he was.

She walked on his chest and left his home. Sasuke felt...pleased. He closed his eyes and sighed embracing the pain in his chest, throat and mouth.

"Worth it," said Sasuke. "So worth it."

It was later on that day when Sasuke finally got the motivation to get up from his spot in the hallway. He had been plotting ways to get the Hyuuga on his side.

...or on him, in general.

He rubbed his chest thoughtfully and walked into the kitchen. She didn't even bother to prop the door back up. "How cold," muttered Sasuke.

He could have gotten rob though that is incredibly impossible. He could have been molested...

That was frighteningly probable.

A wild smirk pulled at his lips. Just the thought of her leaving him to his death made him want her more.

He would go find her...after a cold shower. He went to his broken door and propped it up. "I'll fix that," mumbled Sasuke as he walked down the hall.

.

.

.

**Author Note: BOOM, second update today. Ya girl's on a roll! If only I was this dedicated to my chemistry work... *sigh***


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

Big Plans

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again

.

.

.

_Hinata clutched the bars. "H-Hello?" A white puff of air escaped from her mouth. Wherever she was it was freezing and...and..._

_"H-Help!" She squeaked._

_"Shut up, Hinata."_

_Her eyes widened as the darker version of herself strutted to her prison cell. She recoiled as Dark Hinata smirked. "You don't like it in there do you, Bunny?"_

_"L-Let me out!"_

_Dark Hinata flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I have been waiting so long for this chance and all because lover boy wanted to change you."_

_Hinata's brows lifted. "N-Naruto-kun?"_

_"Yes, fucking Naruto. We will have him now this time."_

_Hinata shook her head. "N-No," she frowned. "I d-don't really like Naruto-kun anymore," whispered Hinata as a blush heated her body._

_Dark Hinata scoffed. "That guy is a fucking lunatic."_

_Her eyes widened. "Don't hurt him!"_

_She motioned towards the gate. "And what can you do but sit and watch, bunny?" said Dark Hinata._

_Hinata swallowed. "I'll figure it out."_

_Dark Hinata turned with a wave. "Good luck," said Dark Hinata as she faded._

.

When opal eyes opened they were greeted with scarlet eyes. Sasuke grabbed her chin. "Did I-"

The next second he was on his back unable to move. She frowned. "Didn't I tell you not to touch me?"

"Vaguely," he groaned.

"What's your deal, Uchiha?"

He grinned as he sat up. "I have big plans for you, Hyuuga."

She grimaced. "Creep," said Hinata as she walked away. "Stay away from me!"

Sasuke appeared in front of her. "Let's spar."

"Why?" She folded her arms.

"If you are the exact opposite of the normal Hyuuga then this should be interesting."

"Are you calling my counterpart weak?" She poked him in the chest.

"She can't beat me," he corrected himself. So, he got her to verbally admit she knew this wasn't normal. They began to spar. Sasuke knew from sparring with Hinata that she used grace but this one was using brute strength, effective either way.

Something caught his attention, admittedly at the wrong time but if this Hinata liked Naruto then that meant, "She doesn't even like the dob-"

Hinata's fingers dug into his stomach. "Smart boy," she laughed.

He coughed up blood as he fell on his knees reluctantly. "W-who?" Her foot kissed his chin.

She smiled at him. "Guess." She pushed him on his back. "Not like matters, I'm he-" She paused as her arms were being pulled behind her.

Did she seriously think beating him would that easy? She gasped as he locked them. "Too slow, Hyuuga."

He moved her stance so she was completely relying on him to stand. She panted softly. "You haven't won, Uchiha."

He chuckled darkly. "There is no game, Hinata." muttered Sasuke. She chewed her cheek before relaxing as much as she could in his arms.

"Fine, let me go..." she whispered. He stood there for another moment until finally letting her go. Opal eyes turned to onyx eyes before gripping his shirt. "You are cute."

Sasuke looked down at her with a skeptical look then glanced down to see her hand moved up his shirt. "Hyuuga," he warned.

She shook her head. "Say my name, Sasuke."

He grabbed her hands. "You're living a dangerous life."

A smile spread along her lips. "Bunny would be so upset if I hurt you," Sasuke dropped her hands like they were poisonous. "How much are you willing to do, Sasuke?"

His Sharingan was now activate. "I'm breaking it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Bullshit," whispered Hinata as she kissed him. Honestly, he didn't do much to stop her but he was sure somewhere down the line she was enjoying this. They reluctantly pulled away gasping for much needed air.

"Dammit," grumbled Sasuke. Hinata didn't remove herself from him. "I'll miss this side."

She swallowed, partly being out of breath and partly wanted to do it again. "W-What?" He turned her just as Naruto completed the jutsu.

A bright light blinded the duo then all Sasuke remembered is hearing Naruto cursing.

.

Hinata jolted up and looked to her side. Sasuke was still out cold. Naruto was pacing in front of them. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Azure eyes widened. "Was that a stutter!?"

She blushed as he tackled her. She laughed. "Ne, Naruto..."

He smiled. "How much do you remember?"

She wrung her hands. "E-everything, I'm so sorry, Naruto."

He shook his head. "I am sure this is my fault. Your counterpart is seriously crazy! I can't believe that's your inner self."

She shook her head. "I..." She sighed. "Sorry...b-but thank you. I shouldn't have asked that of you."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I get it, Sasuke has a low tolerance for...," he motioned to her. "Ya know, nice things."

She looked at the sleeping Uchiha. He liked her darker side more...he wanted her. Hinata reached over to remove his hair from his face until his hand clasped her wrist. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Yo teme, you're up!" Naruto helped him up.

There was something slightly off about Sasuke. It was as evident as the smile on his face. "Am I," he chuckled before turning to Hinata. He took her hand. "Because I just woke up next to an angel."

"E-eh!" Hinata squeaked.

Naruto face-palmed. Sasuke flashed another smile before kissing her hand. "You are beautiful, Koneko-chan."

.

.


	4. A Romantic's Logic

Big Plans

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4: A Romantic's Logic

.

.

.

She wasn't exactly jealous. Nope. It was her choice to stir clear of him until he was "normal" or whatever Sasuke was...but this was...

He smiled at Ino while taking a flower out of the bouquet she had in her trembling hands. "Can any flowers compare to your beauty, princess?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata turned on her heel. Jealousy was a lot sweeter than the emotion than she was feeling right now. It's not that she enjoyed attention but even their short conversations before were something she actually looked forward to. Her mental rant was paused when two arms wrapped around her torso.

She whipped her head to see happy onyx eyes. Her lips parted only slightly taking in his features. She had noticed his smile before but...

"U-Uchiha-san!" She feebly tried prying his arms away.

"Sasuke," he corrected.

"W-what?" She took a careful step back.

"Call me," he closed the distance. "Sasuke..."

Her face turned the same shade as the rose he placed behind her ear. "S-Sasuke," she tried moving away but the grip on her wrist prevented it.

"I bought you this," his eyes stayed locked on hers. "I noticed you were upset. Why?"

She finally remember why she was upset and found it to be completely foolish. "I...I wasn't upset."

"Koneko, must you lie?" He tugged her closer until she could feel him breathing against her skin.

Her eyes widened. "I-Iie!"

He nodded. "I'm always on your side, Koneko." It made her heart skip a beat...

Then she remembered him saying the same thing to Sakura, Tenten and several other girls this morning. Her nose wrinkled and pulled away from him. "I have to go."

He took her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles. "Until next time."

She was really having an inner battle with herself seeing him like this. She took the rose out of her hair. "U-Um."

"Keep it, Neko." He put it back before walking away.

.

Naruto whined loudly at the knocking at his door. He all but crawled to the door. "Yea-"

He blinked a few times seeing Hinata's weary face. "H-Have you had any luck with the jutsu?"

He rubbed his eye. "It's almost three, Hinata-chan."

She nodded. "I c-can't sleep. I... I can't but f-feel this i-is my fault. I s-shouldn't have asked this of you!" She bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry!"

He leaned against the door frame. "Oi, Hinata! Stop. I'll got it. No worry!"

She smiled softly. "I... Thank you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

He nodded. "Great."

"O-"

"What the hell?"

They both turned to see a rather angry Sasuke. Naruto almost thought the jutsu was broken but the bouquet of pink roses and lavender proved otherwise.

Hinata tilted her head. "U-Uchiha-san?"

He clutched the flowers. "What are you doing with her?" His voice was low and Sharingan glowed.

"Nothing? What are you doing?" Naruto stepped out rubbing his arms.

"I was taking these flower to," he paused and nodded towards Hinata. "Koneko, but here she is with you..."

So many questions started to run through her head but Naruto's spoke volumes. "At three in the morning?"

Sasuke smirked. "Romantic, no?"

"No!" Naruto replied.

Sasuke scoffed before walking up to the duo. "Like you would know, you're an idiot."

"You're delivering flowers at three!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the flowers in the blond's chest. He took Hinata's wrist and glared at Naruto. "Look, stay away from my girlfriend."

And with that Hinata promptly fainted.


	5. A Little White Lie

Big Plans

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5: A Little White Lie

.

.

.

Hinata was observant despite her kekki genkai so even in her subconscious, she knew something was off. It could have been the faint yet masculine scent that was everywhere or the fabric of the sheets that she was wrapped in.

So still physically, her brain started rolling with the idea that she was not at home. She had been at Naruto's house previously but the inside of his home was a mix between the smells of citrus and ramen.

No this smell was unfamiliar. No, she knew this smell. Her brain was whispering who the owner could be and it made her heart thump against her chest.

Her eyes opened to a beige ceiling. Pushing herself up, she noticed the picture of team seven on the nightstand. The thought of her being in Kakashi's apartment was more comforting than-

"You're awake," said Sasuke.

Hinata's eyes stretched as the shirtless Uchiha strolled into the room. He was drying his hair with a blue towel. Her throat was completely dry seeing his pajama pants hanging dangerously low from his hips.

"You like?" He placed a hand at the hem of his pants. A mischievous smirk played at his lips. "I'll show you." He tugged at the hem only for her eyes to roll back.

.

She jolted up out of the rather comfortable bed. She had to get out of here. He was just too much to handle like this. When her feet came in contact with the carpet she noted that her shoes and jacket was missing.

She tipped into the hallway and activated her Byakugan. He was in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. "This late?" whispered Hinata. She swallowed and walked out of the hallway.

"Koneko, if you wanted to stay in my bed all you had to do is ask?" He pointed the spoon at her. "Though you are cute whe-"

"S-Stop!" She squeaked.

He wiped his mouth and walked over to her. His eyes locked on hers confidently. Why couldn't his counterpart be shy? "What's wrong?"

She swallowed and backed away as he moved closer. "A-Ano...you s-said I was your g-girlfriend," said Hinata.

"Yeah, I did. Are you not my girlfriend? If not then," he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Then I guess you'll have to kill me."

"I c-can't kill you!"

"Then you're my girlfriend, simple," said Sasuke as he took her chin. "I'm a lucky guy."

She grabbed his wrist. "N-Naruto!"

"What?" spat Sasuke.

"I... I h-have to give him s-something important!"

He tangled his fingers through her hair before pressing their foreheads together. He watched her eyes dart everywhere before shyly landing on his. "Not tonight," mumbled Sasuke.

She squeaked when he kissed her. Hinata was ashamed of herself. Within two and a half seconds she lost her will power. She lost her dignity when he pulled away and her eyes hazy. "A-Ano..."

He tilted her chin upward. "Second thought, you should go," he grinned against her lips once more. "You're a good girl."

"Aa." Her brain was still restarting.

"But you won't be if you stay," he stepped back. "I'll see you later, neko-chan."

She nodded numbly. "B-Bye..." She padded to the door and closed it softly.

Sasuke waited until the door clicked. He walked to the couch and rubbed his temples as he stretched out. His Sharingan activated and tomoes revolving slowly. His usual frown presented itself. "Tch, I'm tired."

He wondered how long should he keep this persona going. He didn't realize how consuming not being himself was. The smiling was straining, the girls were bothersome but that Hyuuga made it worth it.

Naruto broke the jutsu later that night but Sasuke asked indirectly for him not to tell Hinata. Naruto was a decent person whe-

The doorbell rang. He prepared his smirk and opened the door. Hinata blushed lightly. "I forgot my s-shoes a-and jacket."

He stepped out the way as she put on her shoes. He helped her in her jacket. "Wait," he turned her around and kissed her again. She shyly pulled away and looked down. "Goodnight, Hinata."

She nodded. "Goodnight, Sasuke," mumbled Hinata as she left for the second time. He smirked and locked the door.

"Worth it," he rubbed his neck and padded into his room. "So worth it."


	6. Two Green Eyed Monsters

Big Plans

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Mmm...I'm single as fuck. *sigh* Happy Valentine's Day you cute little gumdrops!**

Chapter 6: Two Green Eyed Monsters

.

.

.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke glanced over before staring at his untouched ramen. He didn't know. Whenever she figured it out? He brought a finger to his lips thinking back on their kisses.

Never?

He rubbed his temples. "It is straining," he decided to say.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "You like her and she likes you," he poked his egg. "I can't see why but-"

"Idiot," muttered Sasuke.

He grinned. "Here she comes, better be sweeeeet!" sang the blond. "Wait... Oh no..."

He turned and sure enough Hinata was approaching them with a certain pink haired girl on her arm. Sasuke saw Sakura's excited face. He may have promised her a date only to make the Hyuuga heiress jealous.

He didn't expect her to agree with the proposal of being his girlfriend so quickly.

"Shit," he grumbled before giving a charming smile. "Hello, beautiful."

They both chimed their greetings. Hinata glanced over at the still confident Haruno. Sakura smiled. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Hinata's eyes almost burned him. He still was Uchiha Sasuke and breaking down in tight situations was not his things. He moved his bangs out of his face. "Did I say tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes. Today is Friday."

Either Sakura didn't notice the heat generating from the Hyuuga or just chose ignore it. "I-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Another girl waved before yelling his promised plan which caused Sakura and Hinata to narrow their eyes at least until-

"-No, he said we were going!"

"Liar, we're going out!"

Maybe he went overboard.

Soon a group of civilian girls were fighting over who was going. Naruto rubbed his neck. "Good luck!" shouted the blond as he left the stand.

When Sasuke turned back to find out that Hinata was gone. He stood and the girls parted his pathway. Sakura stepped in front of him. "Who is it gonna be?"

His eyes caught sight of the retreating form of Hinata. He moved the pinkette out of the way before following her.

.

There that emotion was again. It burned her to no end. Her brows dipped lower thinking about how she actually fell for the things he was saying.

A angry groan escaped her lips as she pulled out a kunai. That's when she noticed that she was actually angry.

She, Hinata Hyuuga, was...pissed.

It was such a foreign emotion she didn't really know how to handle it and so she thought about the exact reason she was this upset.

"Sasuke," whispered Hinata.

He was stupid. Well, his counterpart was. So stupid in fact, she stabbed an innocent tree. If she saw his stupid little face she would 64 palm him in-

"Hinata," said Sasuke.

She whipped around. His face was light as if he hadn't missed a beat. As if it was okay. As if he was right. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as he walked up to her very conscious of her chakra infused fingers.

"Y-You..."

"It didn't mean anything," said Sasuke.

Her nose wrinkled. "Okay."

His brow rose. "Okay?"

She relaxed her mouth. "Yes. Okay." Before he could comment any further he was on the ground, having his chakra points blocked.

With that she walked away. He smiled lightly as they unlocked. "Mmm," he'd have to fix this.

.

He knew she was doing this on purpose. Who would have thought the shy heiress would stoop so low for revenge? Not Sasuke. No, he thought she would just forgive him but this...

Her hanging with the Mutt and his dog. It looked seemingly innocent if one didn't know the full story but never had she been as open to physically touch her teammates. Sasuke knew she was trying to make him jealous, it was only fair.

It was when she looked up at the building he was sitting on, smiled at him then went back to talking to the Mutt...

That he realized... He really liked every side of her. Preferably this one.

But it did make him...

"I don't get jealous, princess." He muttered in the wind. Her back stiffened and he knew she had enhanced her hearing to hear him.

She said goodbye to her teammates and continued home. She made it to her house and paused at the door. "P-please stop f-following me," asked Hinata as she turned to see the grinning Uchiha.

"Why?"

She couldn't help the smile that naturally appeared whenever she was near him. He walked up to her. "B-because y-you made m-me mad...a-ano...and I-" he placed his hands on either side of her head.

"What was that?" When was his voice that...nice? Her blush deepened as he moved closer. She turned away hoping to breathe but the Uchiha had no plans for that. "Mm, Hi-na-ta?"

She melted.

"Y-you can't f-flirt with those girls," her voice was low but he heard. "A-and you-"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Okay." Before she had a chance to comment he closed the distance completely.

Maybe he was jealous, but he'd never admit it. He was territorial though...

That was okay because she was too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Ya know, I'm glad y'all like this. It makes me truly happy. Thank you very much! Much love and Panda Hugs!**


	7. Caught Red-Handed

Big Plans

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Also, there are maybe one or two chapters left.**

Chapter 7: Caught Red-Handed

.

.

Hinata fell face first in her pillow hoping maybe it would absorb her smile. Her arms came up and hugged the pillow before lying on her back. Before this whole mix up, she wasn't too sure of her feelings for the normally stoic male but now...

A giggle erupted from her heart. She sat up with a concentrated look. Would she still be this infatuated with him when he went back to frowning?

"Of course," whispered Hinata. Yet the knot in her brow didn't cease because there was one fact that stomped her...

Something nobody would have noticed besides her...

.

Her eyes hadn't closed the whole night. Honestly, she wasn't entirely sure she was awake. When the doorbell rang her heart skipped. Pushing herself up, she went to the door.

It was him.

A pinkish-yellowish rose was in his hand. "Goodmorning," he extended the flower.

Tears brimmed her eyes. "I..."

Sasuke stepped back and brought a hand to his mouth. His breath didn't stink so why did she slam the door in his face!? He composed himself and knocked again.

She peeped out. "G-go away," mumbled Hinata.

"Neko," he placed a hand in the door. "What happened?"

She bit her lip and opened the door enough for him to enter. Confused, Sasuke followed her to the couch. She sat beside him, sitting with her knees to her chin. "We...have to," she swallowed. "We h-have to break up."

He didn't breathe for a while. She assumed he didn't hear her so she touched his shoulder and repeated herself. He nodded. "Yes, but why?"

She smiled. "If you l-like me then the real you doesn't," she explained. "I rather do this now than-"

He successfully managed to tune her out then proceeded to curse at himself. Why didn't he think of that? Her counterpart liked THE DOBE! He so foolishly-

"-suke? Sasuke!" She nudged his shoulder.

He looked over at her with a smirk. "I assure we both care about you equally," he leaned over, trapping her within his arms. "I would prove it to you," he came dangerously close to her face. "but I'm sure we can spend that time doing other things, neko?"

Her mind went fuzzy within half a second. Her hands came up to his chest. "S-Sa-"

He paused. "Yes?"

"I'm s-serious!"

"Would you prefer me to be rude and wayward?" asked Sasuke.

The struggling stopped and he could probably guarantee that the soft look on her face was enough to make strong men weak. Her hand rested on his chest and opal eyes finally looked into his.

"A-Ano...I liked you before," whispered Hinata.

He didn't expect that and was lost for words for a long moment. His brows furrowed before pulling away. "B-but you liked her better so..." Hinata wrung her hands. "I'm not her..."

"You don't have to be," said Sasuke.

She moved his hands away. "S-Sasuke... I'm serious."

He rubbed his neck. "What if I told you I'm the real Sasuke?"

She smiled. "Sasuke is m-many things but he isn't a l-liar," she paused. "You a-aren't either but... Sasuke wouldn't."

Maybe he was in over his head? What made her think he wasn't a liar? He could lie, he could be a great liar. Hell, He told Naruto that he was going to train but he really went to sleep. No, he did train first but fell asleep.

Shit.

"I'll get the dobe to change me then," said Sasuke. See, there was a lie. For someone with all seeing eyes she couldn't tell when he was lying.

Her eyes widened slightly. "I...I thought Naruto didn't know how?"

He rubbed his temples. That lie she catches. He shrugged. "I'll do it myself I am an Uchiha." He activated his Sharingan.

She giggled softly at his antics. He looked at her with a scowl which only made her laugh harder. He turned fully to her. "What are you laughing at?"

She wiped her eyes for a moment trying to calm herself down. "W-why?"

"Why what?"

She stood up with him. "W-why are you lying about who you are?"

His head snapped to her. "What?"

Shit.


	8. Our Thing

Big Plans

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: It was so funny, everyone's reviews were along the lines of "He's busted." Thank you to everyone that reviewed. **

Chapter 8: Our Thing

.

.

.

"What are you talking about?"

She motioned him to sit. "I know the jutsu has broken," said Hinata.

Impossible. He had been sure to play this part perfectly. He preplanned! There was no way in Hell that he slipped up. Uchiha Sasuke didn't just slip up on accident. Unacceptable.

"You called me princess," said Hinata. "You're the o-only person that calls me that."

Dammit.

It was true. Every since the dobe finally introduced them, for some odd reason they had never spoken before. First impression was a fairly decent one until he called her fragile.

This started a spar which ended in him winning, of course. He had underestimated her skill but he wouldn't tell her that. To her misfortune, she tripped and sprung her wrist and ankle.

The whole while helping her home he decided he'll continue to call her princess.

Carelessness!

She watched as the straining grin he had been wearing finally fade into the very familiar line. Her finger grazed over the sore area lightly. "Y-You're a n-nice guy, Sasuke."

Maybe she was in a coma for the pass six years? That would explain why she could scrap up the idea that he was a nice guy and more importantly- "I lied."

"Y-yeah..." whispered Hinata.

What the hell? Where was the yelling? The tears? He had been drug to countless movies with Naruto and Sakura in his youth so he knew how this was supposed to go down!

She finds out he lied, doesn't matter if it was good or not because, "A lie is a lie," and "How can you have a relationship based off of lies." She is supposed to scream and yell, they break up...again. They were supposed to take some time apart and be miserable. Naruto convinces him to stop being a drunken mess and go to her.

It makes the climax! Here she was not sticking to the script.

"Aren't you mad I lied?" asked Sasuke truly curious.

"How could I be? I w-was trying to c-change myself too."

Baffling, purely baffling.

"Aa."

She smiled at him. "I am upset, Sasuke."

Clearly she wasn't doing it right then but she tends to smile when she is angr-

His eyes darted to the hand lodged in his stomach. "Y-You k-kissed her."

"She...is you," he mumbled carefully not to show her how much he was enjoying this.

"That's n-not true," she turned her hand. "A-And you t-tried to make me jealous."

"Did I not... succeed?"

She furrowed her brow. "W-Why do it... for so long too."

He removed her hand from his stomach. "Are my reasons not clear?"

She grabbed his ear. "N-no..." He really should get checked out about his little problem.

"Stop," ordered Sasuke. It would be her fault if he lost control.

She pouted and tugged harder because she knew about his liking to pain. "Wh-" He pulled her body towards him. Her eyes were huge as she tried to push herself back. "S-Sa-"

"I like you," confessed Sasuke.

Her whole face lit up. "N-No-" She decided to bury her face in his chest.

"You should stop denying it, princess."

She peeked up at him. It's not that she was denying it, she was just unconvinced that this Sasuke was the same one she met a few months ago. The one that frowned all the time. The same Sasuke that rather eat glass shards than willingly hang out with friends.

It's like what Naruto said before..."We're...opposites."

"Okay," said Sasuke.

"O-okay?"

He nodded. "Hinata," he warned. She smiled in return. He hoped that wasn't their thing. It would prove to be annoying. "Okay."

She nodded before he kissed her. "Oh...Okay."

He sighed. He'll just have to learn to deal with it. He pushed them both upward. "Come on, there's something I should show you," he stood.

She tilted her head. "W-Where?"

He twisted the door knob. "I've told you. I have rather big plans."

She grabbed her jacket and followed him to wherever he was taking her.

.

.

.

**Author Note: One more chapter guys! BUT wait there's more! Here's a Bonus Chapter! ...eerrhm, I'll call it... **

**Chapter 0.5.: Dark Hinata**

Naruto opened one eye to see the unbalance chakra of the young Hyuuga heiress in front of him. He opened both eyes to see her fully. "Un, Hinata?"

Her eyes jolted open along with the Byakugan causing Naruto to visibly flinch. She sighed softly. "S-Sorry..."

He nodded. He didn't know exactly why he invited her to meditate with him but it seemed like a good idea up until now. "What's, um, what's wrong?"

Her lilac eyes shifted. "I..." she swallowed. "I... I n-need your help!"

He smiled as she moved closer. He remembered a time where she would have fainted. "Yeah, what's going on?"

She took a deep breath. "W-Well... I l-like... I kind of... I kind of l-like..."

Naruto raised his hands. "I thought we were great as friends Hinata! I knew-"

Her eyes widened. "No!" She squeaked.

"No?"

She smiled. "It's n-not you I like," she paused before scanning the area. "I l-like... Sasuke-san."

Azure eyes narrowed. "Sasuke?"

She nodded quickly. "H-Hai," said Hinata.

"The 'Too Cool to Speak' Sasuke?" Naruto muttered.

She giggled. "Yes, him."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Are you a fan girl too?"

She shook her head. "N-no... B-but he is nice f-from the-"

"Nice? Sasuke. The 'I Hate Everything Good' Sasuke? You two are complete opposites."

Hinata wrung her hands on her jacket. "As I am w-with everyone," whispered Hinata. "This is why I need your help."

Naruto blinked. "My help? For Sasuke. The 'I ta-"

She nodded. "Yes! He i-isn't that bad."

Naruto was started to believe Hinata was too nice for her own good. "How could I help?"

"I w-want to be assertive."

"Assertive?"

"Yes."

He rubbed his neck. "I guess, but he isn't some nice guy and he isn't-"

"_You?_" She finished. His eyes widened before nodding. She smiled. "Isn't that a g-good thing?"

His lips parted for a moment before smiling. "Ya know, I don't think Sasuke likes..." He motioned to her. "...nice things so you'll have to be, um, mean too."

Her head tilted to the side. "M-mean?"

The blond inwardly groaned. How could Hinata, the girl with the heart of gold and Angel kisses, be mean? He nodded. "Frown, like a mean scowl!"

She chewed at her lip for a second. Her brows dipped and he assumed that downward curved of her mouth was a frown. "A-Ano?"

"Dammit," He rubbed his chin. She still looked like some sort of fluffy bunny. "Add your Byakugan!"

She obeyed. Naruto flinched as he always did when she directed her eyes at him. She didn't look entirely sweet now. "Better?" asked Hinata.

He nodded slowly. "Try to..." He grinned as a mental light bulb went off in his head. "Hinata, I've been working on a jutsu."

She deactivated her kekkai genkai and smiled at him. "R-really?"

Naruto nodded. Hinata was really prett- "Uh, yeah! I haven't got all the kinks out but I think it's doable!"

"What is it?"

He scratched his cheek. "Well, I think it alters..." He huffed. "I 'found' a forbidden scroll, or at least the guy said it was but I'm sure I've seen the same thing as a kid."

She nodded again. "But what does it do?"

"Alters your personality, I think," he paused. "I haven't got the kin-"

She grabbed his hands. "I'll try it, N-Naruto-kun."

He pulled away to rub the red from his cheeks. Was Sasuke this important? "You're doing this for...him?"

She shook her head. "You, him and myself... It's h-hard to express myself l-like this," her eyes locked into his bright blue ones. "M-maybe I'll b-be a better me."

Why was she so sweet?

"Okay but I'm not sure how to reverse it yet," said Naruto.

Her smile didn't waver. "I believe in you, Naruto."

He sighed and fixed his hands. He mumbled the signs aloud first. Hinata watched him started to do the signs then he called out the most ridiculous sounding jutsu but the bright light and her vision fading proved something worked.

.

Naruto paced and paced and paced. He watched her still body lying on the ground. "Hinata! Oh... I messed up! Shit! Oh my..."

.

_Hinata squeaked seeing matching eyes staring back at her. __**"Hello bunny,"**__ her double grinned._

_She stood. "W-who are you?"_

_**"Your other...suppressed self. A darker version, maybe."**_

_Hinata went to walk forward but large metal bars prevented her from moving any further as did the chain on her ankle. Dark Hinata grabbed her chin. __**"Poor bunny, trapped in her cage. Poor bunny, trapped in her rage," **__she sang._

_"L-Let me go!" shouted Hinata._

_**"Gladly,"**__ she snatched away and faded off._

.

Naruto was sobbing beside her body. "Oh Hinata! I didn't mea-" He paused feeling a hand in his head. He looked up to see fierce lilac eyes. "H-Hinata?"

"You're so fucking cute," said Hinata.

Naruto jumped away not caring about the possible bald spot. "It worked!" He watched her stand and grimace at her clothing.

"This is shit," she sighed. "Naruto, come here."

He swallowed. "N-no thanks... I should be learning how to rever-" He yelped when she grabbed his collar.

"When I give you a fucking command. I want it don-" Her eyes widened as he turned into a puff of smoke. "I LOVE TO CHASE!"

He sped up. He needed help. This Hinata was way too...different. He came to the apartment he was looking for and started banging on the door.

He swallowed hearing her crazed laugh. He started banging again until Sasuke opened the door. Onyx eyes watched him. He smiled. "Oh...h-hey!"


	9. Fin

Big Plans

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: I know what's going to happen at the end and I am gonna tell you now "Yes I know, but no...this is the last chapter," nodding understandly. "I know, I know... I'm sorry."**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 9: Fin

.

.

Something about his words worried her. It was as if she had heard them before...

Oh, Kiba said it right before he fell in poison ivy.

Lilac eyes looked up at the quiet Uchiha. He was leading her somewhere...

"Um... W-where are we going?" asked Hinata.

He glanced down at her then ahead again. He led her to his house. "Hold on," he told her as he disappeared inside.

She cupped her cheek remembering the last time she was here. Sasuke was...

Weird? Was weird the proper term?

The door opened and he was dressed in his normal outfit. Tugging at his high collar, he motioned her to continue to follow him.

The Hyuuga heiress nervously stepped after him. Did she even trust him!? Her eyes widened but she kept them on the ground. She barely knew him!

This wasn't a movie. He was a dangerous shinobi... He could kill her! When they sparred he went incredibly easy on her, he didn't even use his kekki genkai.

Why did she agree to this before getting to know him? Oh yeah, HE blackmailed her. He...made her upset and strangely she liked it.

She smiled lightly and quickened her steps. Besides, someone would avenge her, right? She paused all together.

He turned. "What?"

"W-would you kill me?"

He stared at her for a painfully long time. "Is my status just now getting to you, princess?"

She blushed and looked away. No, he wouldn't. Why would she ask that!? "Sor-"

"I would," said Sasuke making her look up. "If you caught rabies or something."

Her lips parted. "R-rabies!"

He nodded and took her hand. "Or something," mumbled Sasuke as they continued to walk.

Sasuke turned towards the forest. Hinata paused again. He glanced back. "Seriously, you think after all that smiling I'll kill you?"

"No..." She activated her Byakugan. "W-we... We're being followed." She pointed to their left.

He frowned darkly. All he wanted to do is show her- "Who?"

She sighed. "Na-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto jumped from a tree. "Damn," he panted and took a deep breath. "I've been looking for you!"

"You found me," said Sasuke. "And I'm busy."

The blond peeped around to see Hinata. "Oh, so you finally told her," said Naruto.

Sasuke felt her hold his hand and temper. "What dobe?"

"Ne, I want to try this jutsu again! Turns out there was a sign missing and it's a paralyzing jutsu not a-"

"Why do I care?"

Hinata smiled. "We c-can help Naruto first, right?"

"No."

She blinked at him innocently. "N-No?"

They had the strangest staring contest Naruto had ever seen but it didn't matter because Sasuke agreed. "You better not fuck this up," said Sasuke.

Naruto laughed. "Third times the charm right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. While every fiber of his being told him to not do this it was too late to back out.

Naruto now did the proper hands signs, there was a flash of light making the couples' eyes widened. Naruto smiled. "Can ya move?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes," he waved his hand. Hinata was busy rubbing her eyes. "Now, will you leave?"

Naruto sniffled. "Damn, I was sure this time," he said before pulling out the scroll. "Oh...okay, bye!" Sasuke waited until the blond was gone to allow his smile to return.

Hinata crossed her arms. "That idiot he fucked up again," she snapped rolling up her sleeves. "Lucky us."

He licked his lips. "Oi, Koneko...are you thinking what I am?"

She scoffed. "First cut that Koneko shit before they figure it out," She grabbed his collar. "Let's go fuck some shit up." She rubbed her throat. "O-okay, S-Sasuke-kun?"

He pulled her closer. "After you, princess."

.

.

**Author Note: Was I right? Thank you all for the amazing reviews and stuff! Will there be a future sequel? I don't know because Dark Hinata is interesting... I might. *picks uplarge white cat, pets him as I roll into darkness* **

**WAIT! There's actually an alternate ending that I deleted because it was just crazy, besides I hate odd numbers.**


	10. Deleted Scene

Big Plans

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: It's pretty much the same until the end...sooo yeah!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 10: Deleted Scene

.

.

Something about his words worried her. It was as if she had heard them before...

Oh, Kiba said it right before he fell in poison ivy.

Lilac eyes looked up at the quiet Uchiha. He was leading her somewhere...

"Um... W-where are we going?" asked Hinata.

He glanced down at her then ahead again. He led her to his house. "Hold on," he told her as he disappeared inside.

She cupped her cheek remembering the last time she was here. Sasuke was...

Weird? Was weird the proper term?

The door opened and he was dressed in his normal outfit. Tugging at his high collar, he motioned her to continue to follow him.

The Hyuuga heiress nervously stepped after him. Did she even trust him!? Her eyes widened but she kept them on the ground. She barely knew him!

This wasn't a movie. He was a dangerous shinobi... He could kill her! When they sparred he went incredibly easy on her, he didn't even use his kekki genkai.

Why did she agree to this before getting to know him? Oh yeah, HE blackmailed her. He...made her upset and strangely she liked it.

She smiled lightly and quickened her steps. Besides, someone would avenge her, right? She paused all together.

He turned. "What?"

"W-would you kill me?"

He stared at her for a painfully long time. "Is my status just now getting to you, princess?"

She blushed and looked away. No, he wouldn't. Why would she ask that!? "Sor-"

"I would," said Sasuke making her look up. "If you caught rabies or something."

Her lips parted. "R-rabies!"

He nodded and took her hand. "Or something," mumbled Sasuke as they continued to walk.

Sasuke turned towards the forest. Hinata paused again. He glanced back. "Seriously, you think after all that smiling I'll kill you?"

"No..." She activated her Byakugan. "W-we... We're being followed." She pointed to their left.

He frowned darkly. All he wanted to do is show her- "Who?"

She sighed. "Na-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto jumped from a tree. "Damn," he panted and took a deep breath. "I've been looking for you!"

"You found me," said Sasuke. "And I'm busy."

The blond peeped around to see Hinata. "Oh, so you finally told her," said Naruto.

Sasuke felt her hold his hand and temper. "What dobe?"

"Ne, I want to try this jutsu again! Turns out there was a sign missing and it's a paralyzing jutsu not a-"

"Why do I care?"

Hinata smiled. "We c-can help Naruto first, right?"

"No."

She blinked at him innocently. "N-No?"

They had the strangest staring contest Naruto had ever seen but it didn't matter because Sasuke agreed. "You better not fuck this up," said Sasuke.

Naruto laughed. "Third times the charm right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. While every fiber of his being told him to not do this it was too late to back out.

Naruto now did the proper hands signs, there was a flash of light making the couples' eyes widened. Naruto smiled. "Can ya move?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes," he waved his hand. Hinata was busy rubbing her eyes. "Now, will you leave?"

Naruto sniffled. "Damn, I was sure this time," he said before pulling out the scroll. "Oh...okay, bye!" Sasuke waited until the blond was gone to allow his smile to return.

Hinata crossed her arms. "That idiot he fucked up again," she snapped rolling up her sleeves. "Lucky us."

He licked his lips. "Oi, Koneko...are you thinking what I am?"

She scoffed. "First cut that Koneko shit before they figure it out," She grabbed his collar. "Let's go fuck some shit up." She rubbed her throat. "O-okay, S-Sasuke-kun?"

He pulled her closer. "After you, princess."

Both brunettes whipped their heads to the blond that jumped out of a tree. "I knew you were lying," Hinata and Sasuke sighed in relief seeing his eyes flicker red.

"Awh, I should have known it was you," Sasuke chuckled. "Menma, have you been here the whole time?"

Dark Hinata cracked her knuckles before turning to the blond. "It _was _you!"

Menma grinned. "Wha-"

"Naruto, Sasuke!" They turned to see Sakura. "Oh, hey Hinata. I was looking for you, idiot!" She hit Naruto in the head.

He whined. "Neee, Sakura-chan!"

She smacked her teeth. "Whatever, can I take him?"

Sasuke nodded. Hinata smiled. "It's o-okay, Sakura-chan."

She drug the blond off. Hinata grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Let's go."

"You planned something?"

She smiled but didn't reply. She couldn't believe how dull the shinobi were in this universe. Too bad.

.

.

.

**AN: It was actually just another cliffhanger more than an alternate ending, but not to worry if you liked this story I have been convinced to make an actual RTN story, I guess you can call it a sequel? ...could you? I think so. I think it's going to be pretty cool too. I hope so... Shouts to **_**Aurora0914**_** for coming up with the idea with me! That little evil genius!**

**AAN: Yes, I know I should be focused on one story BUT think about all the plot twists I'm about to have in TDHHS (which should be finished by the weekend *fingers crossed*)... Comedic relief is good for the soul. Until then, bye!**


End file.
